blackheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Erkon
The Erkons (IAUSI: ERK0S0000000000) are an insectoid species which used to be part of the Kelim Hierarchy. They are masters of temporal technology, achieving not only time travel, but weapons which can distort the very space-time continuum, as well as creating a device which can change history. The Hierarchy was paranoid of this technology, and expelled the Erkons. During this disagreement, most Erkons were massacred. Only one ship survived by opening a portal into the far future. History The Erkons were one of the first species to enter the Hierarchy (then known as the Alliance of Planets) and the first one to have entered by force. The Erkons were previously in a war with the Elders, who were losing despite their telepathic abilities. The Elders enlisted the aid of the Yusrin and the Ne'Kog and managed to defeat the Erkons, who were forced to sign a peace treaty. The species later joined the Alliance, but were never very faithful to their cause, and were greatly disliked by the Elders. During the war with the Punishers, a group of Erkons accidentally stumbled upon a prototype time machine built by the Atlanteans. They studied the device and built ones of their own, eventually becoming highly proficient at temporal technology. However, the Hierarchy discovered that the Erkons were researching such technology after their escape from the Milky Way. They thought that such technology was too dangerous, and banned it. A rebellious Erkon whose research was destroyed by the Hierarchy went back in time to try to seek justice. However, his actions caused the Hierarchy to be driven out of the Milky Way. As soon as the Hierarchy found this out, they expelled the Erkons from the Hierarchy and a bloody war ensued. The majority of the species was killed in this war and the genocide that followed. Only one Erkon ship managed to escape. They opened a portal to an unknown time and location in the future, and entered before the Hierarchy could attack them. Someday, they will emerge once more. Physiology Erkons bore heavy resemblance to ants from the planet Earth. They had segmented bodies and six legs, four of which are usually used as arms. The two hind legs, unlike ants, grew on the abdomen instead of the body. When standing upright, an Erkon is around 2 metres tall. Like ants, they can lift 20 times their own body weight, allowing them to pick up objects as large as cars. When running on all six legs, they can travel almost as fast as a horse. They possess six eyes, two compound ones at the front of the head and four at the rear. Society Erkons live in large families, like the Mhijan, but they do not have any type of rivalry between themselves. They are very united and have had very few civil wars. Erkons are somewhat xenophobic, and their ships usually have crews that are exclusively Erkon. An Erkon crew consist of members of the same family, and are fiercely loyal to one another. Category:Species Category:Hierarchy Members